


Fallen Angel risen above

by Holylady



Series: Fallen angel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Evil Voldemort, F/M, Good Severus, M/M, Multi, Neutral Harry, Ron Bashing, Torture, dumbles bashing, later relationships, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holylady/pseuds/Holylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry believed in God. But he would not help him. A plea and an offering called to Lucifer the fallen angle who became Satan. With the devil as a guardian just what will Harry Potter become?<br/>Read as an abused child will rise above all others, fullfilling his destiny and changing the world around him.<br/>Slash in later chapters possible, I don't know where excactly this story will lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken away after having some fun

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings: There is a marked torture scene in this chapter. Not as detailed as some I have read, but it can still be upsetting for some. So please, if it makes you uncomfortable, skip it.  
> I do not believe in God, but I do know some things about the bible. Parts that are presented in this fanfiction are my own interpretation. I do not want to hail Satan/ the devil and also I do not want to ridicule those who believe in God. I respect your faith, but please do not flame me for what is wirtten here.  
> In later chapters I am planning for some sex scenes, be forwarned. The chapters will have an extra warning in the beginning and skipping lines for those who do not want to read those parts.  
> Also I am no native to the english language, so there may be some phrases that are not so good. Please accept my apology and feel free to point those parts out to me.
> 
> As I do not have a clear path for this fanfiction, I do not know where it will lead, however I promise that I will finish this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not get anything out of this. It is soley for your and my enjoyment.
> 
> Also this is not beta'd yet. Reviews and kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Now on with the story, please enjoy:

It was a lonely night. It was dark and without a moon to brighten the night. Furthermore it was cold. A cat observed an old man, watching his every move. What would happen to this child? She thought. But as the night progressed, she knew she could not change anything. The old man wouldn’t change his mind. Even though she told him how despicable those muggles were.  
Many hours later, just shortly before the sun began to rise, she remembered her great- grandmother. She was a halfblooded witch who, strangely enough, was also a strong believer of God. She once told her: “There may be magic, my childe, but there is also God. He watches us, he guides us and he will help us when nobody else will. But do not be mistaken, my childe. He is cruel and sometimes our wishes are heard not by him but the devil himself. I know you will have a wish one day. It will be a wish, stronger and more important than any other. You should pray that either God or the devil will hear it.” – “The devil should hear it?” remembered the woman asking “Why should I wish for the devil, when there is God?” The smile her great- grandmother gave her was serene. Yet there was a shadow in her eyes, as if she had seen something really bad. “My childe, sometimes we do not need the mercy from God, but the hard punishing hand from the devil. There are situations when mercy could be given but it would eventually lead to more suffering. So remember, even though he seems to be evil the devil was once an angle.” McGonagall remembered nodding even though she did not understand it yet. However in this cold moonless night she remembered and finally understood. Those muggles may be saved by God but the price could be too high. Therefore she prayed, not to God but to the devil, as his merciless hand seemed more appropriate for those muggles: “Fallen archangel Lucifer I beseech you to protect this childe as he is our savior. He is the one fated for greatness. Save him from his family. Look over him and help him. I give my soul for his life, should you decide you need it. I give you my magic, should you decide it's necessary. I give you my life, should you decide it is needed for his protection. Oh great fallen archangel Lucifer, please hear this plea for protection from this unfaithful witch. Protect him as God will be not enough for him.”  
As she spoke her plea, wand in hand, she felt ancient magic gathering around her. Listening to her words and as she ended, taking them with it. Slowly she breathed out. Knowing the devil would hear her plea. There was nothing more to do for her. With one last look at Harry Potter she apparated from Privet Drive to her home in Scotland. For now she needed a glass of whiskey or better yet a whole bottle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Time skip -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“BOY!! COME HERE! IMMEDIATELY, OR ELSE!” shouted a fat man. The young boy in question flinched in the garden, not knowing what had upset his uncle this time. He had been tending to the garden since early in the morning. Scrambling to get to his feet, he tried to get rid of the dirty on his clothes. Not that it helped much but the worst had to be enough for now.  
As he arrived in the sitting room he promptly understood what upset his uncle. While he had been outside his cousin Dudley had made a mess out of the room. Grumbles where everywhere, a stain in the carpet showed that a drink has been spilled and the pillows from the couch laid everywhere. Seems as if Dudley had a tantrum again, thought Harry.  
“Freak, clean this room up. And do not dally in the garden. Tomorrow I have an important guest here and everything has to be perfect. I do not want your freakiness to ruin my deal. Your presence alone makes it hard. Sadly enough we cannot throw you out on the street, unworthy scum that you are.” With the last word, he backhanded Harry who fell to the floor. Not crying out as he already knew that it would not help. “Yes, uncle Vernon.” He intoned. At least now he knew why he had to clean the house top to bottom yesterday and why exactly he had to tend to the garden today, even though he just mowed the grass three days ago and looked after the flowers at the beginning of the week.  
As his orders seemed to be clear, the fat man left the room, presumably going to the kitchen to eat. In the meantime Harry got up look around the room and sighed deeply. Wondering if he would get something to eat this evening but doubting it. With a heavy heart he headed outside and finished his chores, thank God he was almost finished already. Afterwards, he cleaned his hands outside and began to clean the sitting room. The work was already common for him, so he had time to think about the next day. Who would come to their house at a Sunday at that?  
Harry loved Sundays. His relatives couldn’t give him too many chores as it was a sacred day for family and working should be avoided. In addition he got to go to church with them as it would look bad if they did not take their troublesome nephew with them. He loved the atmosphere in the church. There he felt untouchable and save. His relatives could not harm him in any way or form. In Surrey they had a healthy religious belief. No witch hunting, no self-harming and no exorcism. For the last one he was unbelievable thankful. Who knew what his uncle would do if they practiced exorcism in Surrey? He shivered badly just thinking about it.  
This evening he was shoved in his bedroom, without food just like he thought he would. Nevertheless he was anticipating the next day, somehow knowing something would change.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- next day –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“My dear believers, today our lecture is about pride. A feeling we all have, we are all allowed to have but remember this: Pride can also be our fall. We are all humans and as such equals. God guides us in this believe. But Satan, once known as the archangel Lucifer, is a prime example what pride can do to us. In Isaiah, chapter 14 Verse 12 to 15 the scripture tells us: “How you are fallen from heaven, O Day Star, son of Dawn! How you are cut down to the ground, you who laid the nations low! You said in your heart: I will ascend to heaven; above the stars of God. I will set my throne on high; I will sit on the mount of assembly in the far reaches of the north; I will ascend above the heights of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.’ But you are brought down to Sheol, to the far reaches of the pit.” Lucifer wanted to be better than our Lord. He wanted to stand above him, believed himself to be better. But remember my dear believers: Pride may be a birthright to every human but we all should be humble before our Lord. God is the power which gave us life. He made us, he guides us and he helps us. Never shall we stand above him or even others humans. As otherwise we shall be pushed down to hell as was Lucifer.”  
Harry listened intendedly. Since he came to church with the Dursley’s he heard many lectures but never about how Lucifer has fallen to hell and became Satan. Pride, he mused, was a feeling he never felt anymore. He remembered being proud to get full marks on his first test, but the same evening his uncle broke his wrist so he could not write better than Dudley anymore. He could not be proud about his parents, as they had been drunkards who got killed in a car accident. Theoretically he knew he was a decent cook and that he was good in doing his chores but his relatives always said his work was barely adequate. No he could not pride himself in anything. Harry knew that he was just a worthless piece of scum, a freak of nature and a boy who was only a nuisance. Ashamed of himself he looked down on his praying hands. He did not want to stand above God but he did ask why he was so useless. Why did he have this life? Was he not humble enough for God? Was he not faithful? Weren’t his prayers honest?  
As the priest lectured about pride and humbleness, Harry thought about his pride. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. The boy did not know about what exactly. Was he angry about himself, his worthless self? Or was he angry with God for not having a better life? Soon the mass finished and still deeply in thought he followed his relatives to the car.  
As Vernon drove the car, Petunia – his aunt – already rambled about the food Harry should cook. He nodded absently. Of course he would have to cook. Honestly, he did not understand how his uncle became as fat as he was, certainly not because of Petunias cooking skills. And he had been fat as long as Harry could remember.  
He stood in the kitchen, happy to note that he only needed the stool when he wanted something from the hanging cupboards. As he prepared the stew and the salad he thought about Lucifer. Maybe if he could get some of his pride, he would be happier. The more he thought about it, the better his idea sounded. If he were to pray to Lucifer instead of God maybe he would get an answer to all his prayers. He knew he was not as stunning beautiful as Lucifer, seeing as he was an eight year old scrawny kid, but maybe he could serve him. God certainly did not seem to be interested about him. Of course he knew that Lucifer – or should he call him Satan? – was probably a bastard just like his relatives, but just maybe he would help him. Then again why should he do that? He really had nothing to gain from it. Dejectedly Harry sighed. He was worthless scum indeed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- some days later -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry tried not to breathe in too deeply. He had the suspicion that at least one rib was fractured. Yesterday Dudley had hit him with a metal pole. Piers had been holding him in place. He shook his head; he still had chores to complete. There was no time to think about the past.  
Later that night Harry lay awake in hunger. His belly ached and he could not stop thinking how unfair his life was. Lowly he mumbled to himself: “So what if I am a worthless freak. I will change myself and stand above them. Fuck God, even if I will fall to hell, better be there and have a life than this slaving away for my relatives.” Angrily he bit in his thumb until blood flowed. He smeared it across the wall. “I swear on this blood, that I will change myself. I will surpass them. I will be better than them. Satan, take this offering to help me with this goal.”  
Unknown to the young boy, this offering with a plea from seven years ago would change his life. The next morning there was no blood on his wall anymore and even his thumb was unharmed. Harry shrugged his shoulders, believing he had another strange and really realistic dream.

Suddenly the phone rang and Petunia answered. Soon Vernon was talking with someone. Harry guessed that it was a potential customer for his company, seeing as his voice had a rather self-important sound to it.  
“This Friday? – No, it is not too suddenly. My wife will cook us a splendid meal. – Seven o’clock? Yes fabulous! I am looking forward meeting you sir. – You too, Mister Hasatan.” (1)  
So they would have a foreign guest. How nice. Finishing breakfast Harry got up to go to school, he should not be too late and as the Dursleys would not spend money for his bus fare he had to walk.

Soon enough Friday came around and once again Harry made an extravagant meal. This time it was homemade curry. Hopefully he would get a spoonful or too. He had not eaten for the whole day. His stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. He still had over half an hour left to make the dessert.  
He sat in his cupboard, when the doorbell rang. Harry heard the opening of the door and Petunias shrill voice “Good evening Mister Hasatan. Welcome to our home, come in. Please, let me take your mantle, the dining room is straight ahead.” A soothing, deep voice answered her: “Thanks Missus Dursley.” The boy listened as steps came near his room, holding his breath. It would not do for this stranger to know he was there. He still felt his uncle’s fist on his cheek.

 _“Listen boy, Mister Hasatan is a very important person. That he agreed to come to our humble home is an honor. So if I see even a glimpse of you or hear you breathing too loudly, I will remove your sorry existence from this world, permanently. Is that understood, freak?”_ He had nodded, but of course it had not been enough. Vernon had hit him, so that his massage would not be forgotten. At least that was his reason. It was more likely that he hit him just to release some of his nerves. Well at least Harry had gotten something to eat. Not enough to satisfy his hunger, never would he get so much to eat, but his stomach did not hurt as much anymore.  
He listened to the clatter of cutlery and some snatches of the conversation. As dessert would come up, the guest excused himself to use the toilette. Again Harry held his breath as not to be noticed. However it seemed to be in vain, as the man suddenly stopped before his cupboard. The boy thought he heard a sniffing sound, then suddenly his door was opened and Vernon’s guest looked straight at him. He looked at his ragged clothes, the hand covering his nose and mouth and his huge eyes.  
“Good evening, Harry.” He greeted him with a whisper. Meanwhile named Harry almost hyperventilated. How did this man know his name? What was happening?  
“Shhh, calm down. Nothing bad will happen. I am only here because of a plea long ago and your offering.” By now Harry was very confused, what offering? He had never seen this man before!  
“I have to admit that it has been a long time, since I had such delicious blood. It is not often that wizards believe I exist. It is even rarer that they offer their precious blood to me.” As he spoke Harry’s eyes got bigger and bigger. Blood? Wizards? This man had to be crazy! Yet he did not feel the need to flee. Strangely enough he was inclined to believe him!  
Whispering, the boy asked: “Who are you really?”  
The man who had crouched down before him, leaning on his door whispered in a conspiratorial voice: “I am Mister Hasatan or more commonly known as Lucifer or Satan. And you Harry offered me your blood and asked me to help you better yourself. Seeing as a witch already pleaded me to protect you, I choose to see if you were worth it. I have to admit, I am happy to have come. You are precious Harry. More so then you realize and I will gladly help you with your quest.”  
He could not believe the words he heard. Their guest was Lucifer! The Lucifer? From the bible and all? And he would help him? Harry simply could not believe it. With a voice full of distrust he asked: “Why should you be willing to help me? And when did I offer you my blood?”  
An amused smirk entered the man’s face. “I am willing to help you Harry, because you have potential. Furthermore it looks like fun. Regarding your offer; it was a few days ago. Rather late at night at that. But for blood such as yours I gladly wake up at any time.”  
Harry blinked. It had not been a dream. As soon as he accepted that fact, seemingly thousand thoughts crossed his mind. Who was the witch? What exactly was a wizard? What would happen now? Would he stay here? Would Mister Hasatan - Lucifer – Satan take him away from here? Could he trust him? His mind seemed to race hundreds of miles a second. A touch on his bruised cheek shocked him out of his musings.  
“Was that your uncle?” Harry looked at the man questioning. There were a tone in his voice, barely noticeable but the boy heard it. Nodding cautiously he waited with bated breath. Suddenly a deep frown appeared between Satan’s brows. “Do you want to watch as I repay the favor?”  
Whilst Lucifer asked Harry this question, the boy felt how his cheek got warmer and the pain reduced. Gingerly he touched his cheek, full of wonder as it was healed. With a breathless voice full of awe he thanked the man before him. Said man just shrugged his shoulders as if it meant nothing.  
“So Harry, wanna watch the fun or not?” – “Fun?” he asked confused.  
“Yes, fun. After all, it is not every day that I plan to play with a human.” Seeing the still confused expression, he chuckled. Gleefully he explained: “I told you I will repay the favor. That means I will hurt him Harry, badly. Do you want to watch?”  
An understanding look entered the boy’s face. His eyes darkened with excitement as he nodded. Inwardly Satan chuckled; he just knew the boy would be the right one.  
“Then let’s go.” He got up and held out a hand for the boy to take. Together they entered the kitchen. Let the fun begin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- unplottable manor, somewhere in Britain -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry looked down at his hand and was surprised to see them clean. They should be covered in blood. He had watched that man. Watching as he had “fun” with his relatives. He stood in the door and just watched and listened. Now he stood in a huge room with a large bed, a desk with chair, some shelves with books and some decorations. The room was mostly in warm earthy colors. A deep forest green mixed with a bright brown – Harry thought the color was called beige - dominated. There were two doors, one led to a bath room, the other to his closet. The boy standing in the room just could not wrap his mind around the change in his life. He had been a servant, who lived in a cupboard and became a wizard living in such a lavish room. However that was not was occupied his mind. What did not let him rest and enjoy his newfound freedom was what happened the last hours or to be more precise his lack of concern about the whole affair.

*flashback*

_They entered the dining room together. Petunia was the first to see them. Her face had gone slack from surprise. That led to Vernon and Dudley looking for the reason of undiluted shock. Dudley’s mouth dropped open, non-chewed food presented to all looking. Simultaneously Vernon’s face had gone from white to red to a deep purple color in a span of seconds._   
_“YOU!!” he spluttered, food flying everywhere. “FREAK! WHY ARE YOU OUT?! I TOLD YOU TO NOT DISTURBE US!” He struggled to get up and as soon as he stood advanced towards his cowering nephew._   
_“Stop right there, lowly human.” Vernon was taken aback by the tone from his customer._   
_“Mister Hasatan!” he gasped, ignoring what he said completely. “I am really sorry that you have to meet this disgrace of my family. He is the good for nothing nephew from my dear wife. Please excuse us a moment so that I my lecture the boy. He should not have been out of his room. You see he is a delinquent, that one. Taking right after his dead parents. They were terribly drunkards. This scum here needs a firm hand of disciple if he should become anything in the future.”_   
_Vernon believed so much in his words that he missed how murderous Mister Hasatan glared at him. He ranted on and on, his wife nodding her agreement. Surprisingly Dudley did notice the death-glare and silently sat in his chair._   
_“Silence!” interrupted Satan the fat, whale like human. “You despicable human have no right what so over to harm this child. As of now he is in my care. I will raise him. However before we depart, I have a favor to repay. After all, I promised Harry here, that he can watch something funny.”_   
_After the first words were spoken, Vernon tried to lung at his guest but was suspended in mid- strike to his great shock. His eyes grew even more as he heard the menacing voice. Meanwhile Petunia tried to mimic the wall behind her, if the shade of her skin had anything to say._   
_A gruel smile settled on the feature from their guest. He glanced down to the boy, asking again: “Ready for the fun to begin?” A silent, imploring nod was his answer._

WARNING TORTURE SCENE

_What had followed was the most gruesome thing that Harry had ever seen. Blood had splattered the walls, screams were howled into the night and he could still smell the stench from his cousin as he pissed himself. He remembered how his uncle was sliced open, countless cuts adoring his skin, bleeding. Harry had watched as his uncle’s finger nails were ripped out before each one was broken. His newfound guardian stopped there just to go on with his aunt. White as the wall behind her she had sat there and could not move. Harry saw how a flame was held in Lucifer’s hand. His gaze was transfixed on the morbid scene before him. Her hands were burnt. The smell was terrible and his cousin vomited all over himself, too afraid to move his head to the side. The young boy watched as his aunt was then beaten. One fist after another demolished her face. Soon she was a sobbing mess, teeth loose, nose broken and eyes swelling shut. Satan laughed during the pounding. However it did not end there. Mister Hasatan turned around closing in on his uncle again. His eyes alight with a fire Harry could not name. It seemed to be a cruel pleasure, not unsimilar to the look his uncle had when he had beaten him. Yet it was somehow different._   
_Suddenly there was salt in his hands. Harry did not know, how Satan got it, but he began believing it was simply magic. After all he had burnt his aunts hands with a fire ball he held in his bare hands. Slowly the salt rose in the air and flew towards is uncle. So definitely magic. It entered the wounds but according to his uncle screams it was not so simple._   
_“It rubs itself into the wounds. The pain flares to live, do you see how nice your uncle can scream Harry?” Whispered words reached his ears, absently he nodded. His gaze fixed on his uncle unable to look at anything else. He watched his tormentor trashing around, wailing and screaming. But it did not move his heart. Harry blinked confused. Shouldn’t he feel guilty? Yet there was nothing, he felt numb inside._   
_All of a sudden the screams stopped. Even Dudley’s frightened crying was not heard. Harry looked on as every wound his relatives received healed. Vernon’s finger straightened, Petunia’s burns receded and their skin was knitted together. The blood on the walls vanished as did Dudleys vomit and piss._   
_A cold voice filled the silence: “For now it has to be enough. You will forget him. He was never here. You have never seen or even heard about him. Today you just had a nice family meal.”_   
_The man turned to Harry: “Come. I will bring you to your new home.” Without a look back Harry followed him._

*End flashback * end torture scene

Now he stood in this room and tried to discern his feelings. He had not felt guilty as he watched the men torturing his family. He was not pleased either. It was not like he felt happy or satisfied like his new guardian. He had seemed to enjoy the torture greatly. No, Harry just felt relieved to not have to go back there again. He was happy to say goodbye. However the boy was also disturbed that he did not feel anything about what he had witnessed. He was indifferent to it all. Even though he was only eight years old his childish mind understood, that he should feel at least something. He was not even afraid of Satan. After what that man - or was he a demon? – had done, shouldn’t he be afraid? Was that not the natural reaction he should have had? Then why did he feel safe as he walked next to the devil himself?  
They left his home and walked down Privet Drive. A hand was placed on his shoulder and suddenly they walked in shadows. Harry could not see anything, but the hand on his shoulder calmed him down. After some moments they stepped out of shadows onto grass. He did not know where they landed; only that it was far away from his home.  
“This is your new home. Welcome to Hell Manor.” And a manor it was. It was huge, was his first thought. As they stepped in he saw the most amazing entrance hall there could have been. An impossible large fresco was painted on the ceiling, showing heaven, earth and hell. Angels, humans and demons mingled together. However that wasn’t the only thing that captured Harry’s attention. The hall was decorated with several expensive looking things. Things that could as well belong to a museum were standing around and more paintings graced the walls. The young boy gapped at all the opulence around him. A chuckle pulled him out of his amazement.  
“Follow me, I will show you to your room. Tomorrow we will talk more as I am sure you have many questions.” Silently they walked around, Harry’s eyes marveled at the things he saw. He was speechless as the man showed him his room. It could not possible be true! But before he could voice his thoughts, he was left alone with a whispered “good night”.  
Shaking his head at his running thoughts, Harry concentrated on his feelings again which were still the same. No guilt, not afraid of Lucifer, just happy to have a new home. He felt amazed about the whole manor, glad to be away from Privet Drive and suddenly really tired, so he shrugged out of his rags and lay down on the bed.  
Tomorrow he would see whether his life just got better or worse. Tomorrow would be soon enough.


	2. chapter 1 - To school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter, later than promised, I know. I won't bore you with excuses, just accept my apologies.  
> No warnings for this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still only in my dreams. No profit, not mine.  
> As always kudos and reviews are welcome.  
> Not beta'd; enjoy the story

Time Skip

„It came. “ – „Just as I told you. “ – “Please, stop smirking. We both knew you would be right. Nevertheless I still do not want to go.” – “Hadrian we already discussed this matter. You will go to school.” – “But…” – “No buts. You will go.”   
Hadrian pouted. As an answer he only heard a chuckle and felt a ruffle in his hair. “You adorable little thing. That won’t work, as you should know by now.”   
“Not fair”, moaned Hadrian and as to proof a point, he pouted some more.   
The man on the head of the table only sighed. “Hadrian. Hogwarts is a good school. It was even great, once a long time ago. I mean before some idiot became headmaster. However the libraries alone are worth it. And you need to interact with people your own age. The Lord knows you are already a bewildering mixture of child and adult. Come on and answer the letter. You already know you won’t win this argument.”  
The boy ate some of his waffles as he listened listlessly. He already knew that Lucifer was right. Regardless he still did not want to leave Hell Manor. His home.  
“I will miss you too. Now go answer the letter and afterwards we will continue with lessons.” At the mention of his lessons, his little devil smiled and jumped of the chair. “Only because I know you won’t change your mind.” And off he was, already sprinting towards his room to get a pencil and paper. If he was truthful he really looked forward to Hogwarts and the other kids his age.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 1st September platform 9 ¾ x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The platform was full. Families stood together. Father looked proudly on as their kids boarded the train. Meanwhile their women said tearful goodbyes. They fussed over their children, some more obvious than others. The engine produced smoke and then some more so that the ceiling was already a deep grey. Its red color stood out amongst all the people bustling around. Little kids played tag as their older siblings greeted their friends and secured compartments in the train.   
Hadrian looked on. It somewhat baffled him how parents could be so tearful or even some kids. Wouldn’t they see their parents in four month again? Why cry over things you could not change? He saw a big group of redheads and knew they were a really tight knit family. There was a routine in all their jokes. A warmth he only ever saw on TV. It was mysterious for him.   
Next he saw a complete opposite to that family. They were all blond haired with a rather regal air around them. Their conversation seemed cold as if they had sticks up their asses. Yet Hadrian noticed the small glances between them that spoke of love. He saw the mothering in the small touches the woman allowed herself. He looked on.  
An old woman chiding what had to be her grandson. A young girl was looking around like an idiot. She was so mesmerized by everything that she just had to be a daughter of non-magicals. There were older kids who were already used to the theatre around them.  
The boy looked up to his guardian. It felt as if they were a small unmovable island inside a wild sea. They stood together silently and watched. “They are funny, aren’t they?” Hadrian nodded. He thought them annoying but he was used to the strange descriptions of his parental figure.  
“We will see each other on yule for the winter’s solstice. I want you out of trouble so do not get caught. Please be wary of the teachers I do not trust them and Hadrian.” Lucifer waited till he was sure he had the full attention of his charge. “You have to be true to yourself and do not tell anybody about our lessons.” Hadrian nodded solemnly. “I know. You explained it and I understand your reasoning. Which house do you reckon I will be chosen for?”  
“I believe it will be a hard choice between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You have a rather vast hunger for knowledge and I swear you think reading can be a substitute for eating. On the other hand is your thirst for power. I think that is because of the Dursleys. You would not want to be in the same position again. That is understandable. You do know that it does not matter to me?”  
“I know. Just asking, really. I still do not want to leave you. I will miss you, Luci.” As an answer he heard a deep rumble. “Do. Not. Violate. My. Name.”   
Suddenly Hadrian felt strong arms around him. And as he listened to the voice whispering in his ear, he felt the vibrations from the chest going right into him, resonating in his whole body. “I will miss you too, my little devil. Use Hades to write. Now go.” At that moment Hadrian began to understand why some kids wanted to cry. But he wasn’t as weak as them. He wouldn’t cry. So he just nodded, took his trunk and boarded the train. He did not look back. 

Hadrian was thankful for the feather-light charm on his trunk. He could lift it up easily and did not have a problem with lugging the trunk up the stairs of the train. Looking left then right he decided to go to the right. Soon he found an empty compartment on the left side of the hallway and settled down. He remembered his first morning in Hell Manor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He woke up and just felt for one moment. A soft bed beneath him, silk- linen covered him. So it was not a dream. Slowly he sat up and looked around. The room was still huge. He got up and went to the bathroom. The walls and the floor were tiled in light blue and white. Hadrian stripped out of his clothes and showered. He felt the warm water running down his body and mechanically he washed up as the boy was still half waiting to wake up. It all felt too surreal to be true. Satan was just a figure in the bible. He was more a metaphor for all evil things than anything else. It was impossible for him to have walked into Privet Drive Number 4 and rescue him. The boy got out of the shower and dried himself. Then he looked for his clothes just to notice that they vanished. Shrugging his shoulders and accepting that he did not know how that was possible he slung a fresh towel around him and went to the other door in his room. That was right he had a walk- in closet now. Yesterday when he inspected his new room it had been empty. Now it was full of clothes. Shirts, shorts, trousers, suits, shoes, hats, scarfs, ties and even more things he could not even name were all around him. Most of them were in dark colors such as a deep green, red, blue, violet or black. In between he saw some cream colored clothes and a few white ones. He chose black pants and socks with a deep green trouser and a black t-shirt. Just as he came out of his closet a strange creature appeared before him.  
“My name is Bezel. I am a house elf. I bring you to eating room.” It was green with huge ears and big blue eyes. And it seemed to be a house elf. Whatever that was. Staying true to his wait- and-see approach Harry followed the strange creature.

“Good morning Harry. Good to see you awake. How are you? Did you like your room?” – “Good Morning Sir”, answered Harry cautiously, “I am fine, the room is huge. Thank you very much. How are you Sir?” The man chuckled, seemingly amused. “Oh I am brilliant. Now sit here and eat. I am sure you are hungry and afterwards I will answer your questions, sounds good?”  
He nodded and sat down. On his plate were already some waffles and he began to dig in. It was delicious. After more than twenty minutes he finished and sighed contently. He never had felt so full in his life. Leaning back in his chair he looked expectantly to his rescuer.  
“Well. Now that you aren’t hungry anymore I will explain a few things to you. I am Satan and I am very real. You may call me Lucifer, as that is what I was once called. Because of your blood offering and a plea of a witch I am allowed to take actions. You see, when I left – or better said, when I was kicked out of heaven – I did not only lose my wings but there were several restrictions placed on me. As an angle I had powers which could not be allowed down here on earth. With me so far? Good.”  
“The situation is like this: you are my charge that means I will care for you. Clothes, food, your education, I will provide you with all that. However you still have a choice. You do not have to stay here. As you know I am The Devil. Capitals. You saw what I do for fun. You know I enjoyed it greatly. If you do not wish to stay here I will bring you to a nice family and our paths will never cross again. Harry you should think carefully about it.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x end flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And thought about it he did. He remembered how afraid he had been. The devil was evil. That was something the church thought him. However God never saved him. It was Satan. And that was all he needed to know. He would stay.   
Hadrian smiled. It had been a good choice. With Satan’s teaching he had learned many things. Some others could only dream about. The train still did not move. Truly they arrived way too early. Hadrian sighed. He had time to kill but nothing to do. Reading a book was an option but honestly? He did not want to. So he watched the hallway and observed the people walking up and down. Some were poorly dressed others clearly had more expensive clothes. Most students had a feather-light charm on their trunks but there were some who did not. It was with some amusement that he watched those struggling with their trunks. Pathetic.   
According to his pocket watch the train should depart in only a few minutes. As if on cue the hallway got more crowded. Suddenly it knocked.  
“Enter.”   
A boy who could be another first year appeared in the doorframe. His features indicated Italian origin. His hair was a dark brown and he had a dark eye color with specks of gold mixed in. In some years he would become really handsome.   
“Hello. I am Blaise Zabini. May I sit with you?” Definitely Italian, he just had that accent. Hadrian nodded. “Please, make yourself comfortable. I am Hadrian Hasatan but please call me Harry.”   
The boy put his trunk above his seat and sat down.  
“If I can call you Harry, you may call me Blaise. And… Hasatan? Sound Arabic or at least eastern. How come you do not look like it? If that is not too intrusive.” – “No, it is not. I have been adopted. My former surname is better known. I guess you will know it sooner or later anyway so before you ask. It is Potter.”  
Harry waited for the reaction. Lucifer told him everything he could about his fame and his true past. His parents were murdered by Voldemort a Dark Lord whom Harry somehow vanished when he tried to kill him. Even Lucifer did not know how he managed that feat as there was no protection against the Killing Curse. At least none that he, as an infant, could manage. According to Satan he was known to the world as the Boy-who-lived. A stupid title if anybody asked him.   
Blaise did not disappoint. He looked shocked. But he managed to reconstruct his mask relatively fast.   
“Wow. I never thought I would…” Zabini mumbled but then shook his head. “So the Boy-who-lived really attends Hogwarts this year.” – “Please, no Boy-who-lived. Harry. Whoever thought up that title should be killed. It is dreadful.”   
“Well, I guess you will surprise them as I don’t think you will be a Gryffindor.” – “No, definitely not. I may be sorted into Ravenclaw or even Slytherin. Which house do you think you will be chosen for?”  
“I will be most likely a Slytherin. The other houses just do not fit.”   
Blaise was a really nice bloke, Hadrian decided. He seemed to just know how intrusive he could be and even more important he knew when to stop talking about something.  
“Are you Italian? Your looks indicate at least one parental figure to be of Italian origin and your accent shows that you lived there for quite some time.”  
“Spot on. My mother is Italian but my father was British. I lived the first nine years in Rome. At least there it was warm. It is a beautiful city with much history. Have you been in Italy before? There are not many people who can hear my accent as I was raised bilingually.”  
“No I haven’t been to Italy, but my guardian knows lots of different people so I have met quite a few. There were all really pleasant.”  
“Those are Italians for you. We are all charmers at heart. I will steal your words, as you will know sooner or later anyway; my mother is known as the black widow. At the moment she is married with idiot number eight. My father was the sixth.”  
Now that was interesting. Lucifer knew many people or knew about them at least. The black widow was a woman who held his respect. That much Hadrian knew. But just as Blaise did not ask more questions he now did not really comment. Instead he said: “Interesting. Do you want to play cards?”   
Blaise seemed astonished about the lack of comment but accepted it gratefully. “Yeah. Let’s play exploding snap.”

The train had been moving for some time now and they had stopped playing cards and now competed in chess. At the moment Harry had won once as had Blaise. It was fun especially as Blaise did not crush him as Lucifer did.   
Suddenly their compartment door was opened and a bushy haired girl and the boy who had been told off by his grandmother stood in the frame.  
“Hello. Neville here has lost his toad. Did you by chance happen to see it?” asked the girl snappish. The boys looked at each other and sighed deeply.   
“Hello. First: It is only polite to knock before opening a door.” Hadrian began.  
“Hello. Second: You should await an answer and if entrance is granted, you should introduce yourself.” – “Third: As it is – Neville was it? – toad, shouldn’t he ask after his pet?”  
“And finally to answer your rudely asked question. No we haven’t seen his toad.”  
By now the girl looked crestfallen and the boy behind her near tears. “As a last tip search an older student and ask them to cast the summoning charm for you. Have a good day and watch you manners. Not everyone is as polite as we are.”  
With that said Hadrian stood up and gently shoved them into the hallway again. He closed the door and looked to Blaise. Together they began to laugh. At first they tried to stifle it but then they remembered the look on the girl’s face and finally they laughed out loud.   
“Did you see how pissed she looked as you began lecturing her?” recalled Blaise.  
“It was priceless how embarrassed she looked after we finished.” Harry commented.   
After they calmed down they returned to their chess game. Only to be interrupted shortly afterwards by a knock from the cart-lady who asked them if they wanted some sweets.  
The rest of the train ride they were undisturbed. 

“Attention please! We will arrive at the station in fifteen minutes. Please change into your uniforms. Your luggage will be transported separately. We will arrive shortly, please change.” A voice sounded out of nowhere. Both boys put their books away and changed. The excitement rose. Soon they would be there.

“First years to me! All first years come here! Hello there. Come on, all first years to me!” Hadrian looked to the huge man in front of him; his voice had boomed across the station. He just had to be half-giant. Honestly, that man was at least three meters tall! As soon as only a few older students were still there and seemingly all eleven years old stood in front of him he yelled: “Everybody is here? Good. Now follow me and watch your steps. ‘Round this corner you will see Hogwarts for the first time. Follow me.”   
The picture in front of him made him speechless. The castle was on top of a rock. With the dark sky above and the moon illuminating the scene it was a majestic view. The lake in front of the school mirrored the stars and sparkled. In the background was a huge forest which seemed to embrace the school. If you looked closely you could see carriages moving towards the castle. Its towers seemed to be impossible high.  
Slowly the first year students walked down to the lake. “Four to one boat kids. There is place enough for everyone. Sit down.” Harry followed Blaise to on boat and was soon joined by a boy with no special features and a girl with red blonde hair who introduced herself as Susan Bones. As soon as everyone was seated the half-giant did something and suddenly they moved towards the castle.

They entered a cave and left the boats. The man knocked three times on a huge door which opened to show a stern looking woman. “Here are the first years, Professor McGonagall.” – “Thank you, Hagrid. Children, please enter and follow me.”  
They followed her over moving stairs and talking pictures until they arrived in front of a big entrance. There she turned around and addressed them:  
“Shortly you will be sorted into your house here in Hogwarts. There is Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hardworking. Then there is Ravenclaw a house which prides itself in it intelligence. Next there is Gryffindor, the house of the brave and at last there is Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious. Your house will be your family here in Hogwarts for the next seven years. If you do well in your classes you will gain house points. For rule breaking you will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will gain the House Cup. I will inform the student body of your arrival in the meantime I ask you to make yourself presentable. Wait here.”  
With those words she left them. Harry was happy that he grew his hair out. Back at the Dursleys it always resembled a bird’s nest. Now he wore it in a braid. It was so easy to manage. The nerves were high. Harry listened to some gossip about fighting a troll. Complete bullshit. The students talked among themselves. That was until a ghost flew through the wall and commented: “I think we should do something about Peeves he becomes… Oh look! First years! Hello there.” A weak “Hello” was the answer. Further comments were not possible as Professor McGonagall was back and herded them into a line and opened the doors to what had to be the Great Hall.  
Four long tables were next to each other. They went through the middle and towards the table of the teachers. Before that table was a stool with an old hat on top. They took position in a line and the woman went to the headmaster and took a stroll. As she stood next to the hat it began to move and a pleat like a mouth appeared. Suddenly it began to sing about the houses and how it would sort them.  
Afterwards Professor McGonagall began reading the names: “Abbott, Hannah.” – “Hufflepuff!”  
And up they went and took the hat. Some people sat longer than others. And Harry waited just as Blaise did next to him.  
They passed the surnames which began with ‘H’ and Harry knew he could prepare himself for some really unwanted attention.  
The blond boy with the seemingly cold but yet warm parents was Draco Malfoy. He was sorted into Slytherin after the hat only touched his head.  
Too soon it was Harrys turn. Just as he expected was his name followed by more whispering than was necessary.   
He sat on the stool and placed the hat over his head. “Ah, young Harry Potter – but I see you prefer Hasatan. Hmmm. Interesting life you had. I am happy he found you. Yes those relatives of yours were beasts. But were to put you? Your guardian was right. Your thirst for knowledge would be perfect for Ravenclaw but then you are only thirsty because you want to be great, aren’t you? Yes, I know about your offering. I won’t judge. Oh, don’t worry I cannot speak of anything I see in your head. Your secrets are safe. So as we agree with each other, you better be in… SLYTHERIN!”  
Silence. It was probably possible to hear a needle falling to the floor. Slowly the green silver table began to clap. Nobody said much as Harry placed the hat on the stool.   
He cleared his throat. “Ehm. Yes, just one thing. My name is Hadrian Hasatan. I have been adopted when I was eight years old. So, please use my correct name. Thank you.”  
The professor looked unhappy about the interruption but something like understanding was in her eyes. The students were shocked but not long. As Hadrian went to his table the whispering began anew.  
The boy-who-lived adopted? By whom? A Slytherin! Was he dark? He could not be!  
“Silence. Next is…” and on the sorting went.   
The red head was a Weasley and got sorted into Gryffindor were his brothers greeted him.   
Last to be sorted was Blaise and as he expected he became a Slytherin.   
After the headmaster babbled about one thing or the other they could finally begin to eat. Hadrian was already starving and dug in with gusto but never forgetting his table manners. The food was great, however to Hadrian’s disappointment not as nice as what was served in Hell Manor. He did not engage in the conversations. He simply listened. Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were all names he decided to remember. 

They were led by their Perfect Marcus Flint to their common room. Down and down they went until they stopped in front of a wall with a snake craving on top of the stones.  
“Lux in tenebris” he intoned and the stone parted to show an opening. The common room was warm. There were leather couches and a huge window which showed some part of the lake. Of course their common room hat lots of green and silver coloring but Hadrian thought it all looked rather posh. The older students were already seated but they clearly left room in front of the fire place.  
“Sit over there” Marcus ordered. “Our head of house will arrive shortly and he will explain some things to you.”

As Severus Snape entered their room Hadrian could not believe his eyes. It was Him!


	3. Beginning of one hellish schoolyear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah waaaay to late, please accept my apologies. As I do not want to bore you with excuses on to other topics.
> 
> Warnings: non for this chapter  
> Disclaimer: still not mine otherwise I would be filthy rich  
> Beta'd by Nanami_Kuri. Love you <3
> 
> Enjoy the read, and as always please review if you feel so declined ;)

_As Severus Snape entered their room Hadrian could not believe his eyes. It was Him!_

 

He was Lucifer’s favorite. It was unbelievable. Harry knew he wasted his talents at a school but that aforementioned school was Hogwarts! Oh, he would have so much fun with his head of house. A small chuckle escaped his lips in the deadly silent room, loud and clear for all to hear. Blaise looked at him questioningly as did the rest of house.

“And pray tell us, Mister _Hasatan_ , what is so funny?” snarled Snape. At the question Hadrian had to laugh. So the potion master had not connected the dots just yet.  He collected himself and took a deep breath. Lucifer taught him that the first impression was the most important one. Slowly he stood up and took a calculating look around. His eyes judged every one of his fellow housemate’s worth not given anything away. Finally he looked at his professor.

“Master Snape, I simply found it amusing to find you in this…. esteem school. I knew you were wasting your talent but to find you here of all places…” He trailed off and observed his teacher. Hadrian saw how the wheels in his head turn und at the moment all things were put together he saw the horrifying understanding in Severus Snape’s eyes. A faint “Of course – Hasatan – Why didn’t I – “ was heard.

Everybody looked at Hadrian then at their head of house not understanding the situation at all. Who was Hadrian Potter - Hasatan? The whole wizarding world thought they knew this boy but the Slytherins understood that everything they thought to know, everything they thought of as fact was indeed false completely and utterly. Hadrian Hasatan wasn’t their savoir. He was too Slytherin, too dark and too mysterious to be anything but... something nobody of them knew.

The moment of wonder and uncertainness however was fast over. After all this was Slytherin. They were shaken but damn them if they let it show for more than a moment. Snape cleared his throat.

“As this is cleared, Mister Hasatan, please sit down. Perfect. Now, my young charges… you were chosen for the house Slytherin because you are ambitious and cunning. We are known to be evil. The whole school is against this very house. Because they believe our thirst for power and prestige is evil. Because they believe that because we are cunning we are dangerous. But remember: You are Slytherin. A little bit of hardship won’t stop us. Their taunts and pranks will be answered in our own ways. We are One House. One family. Outside of these rooms you don’t have any misunderstandings with Any of your housemates. Outside of these rooms you travel in groups until you reach third year. If you run into trouble, search for a professor or older housemate. They will help you as you will help other first years one day.”

He looked sternly at every one. Let the message sink in. Some nodded to his words.

“My office is at the end of the corridor. Nihasa, the lady in the painting, will let you in whenever you need help. Here are maps of the school. As our doors, corridors and stairs change depending on various things it is neither complete nor helpful when you are lost. Therefore one of the older students will bring you to classes for the first few weeks. No Slytherin will be late. Is that understood?” Satisfied by the nods he received as an answer he continued.

“I expect you to do your best. Seeing as it is late and the train ride was long – the boy’s dorm is to the right, the girl’s to the left. Note that no gender can get up to the other if you try it there will be - consequences. Light outs is at ten o’clock for you. At eight you will be in this common room and not a minute later, understood? Now go to bed. Your trunks are already there.”

Tiredly the new first years stood up grabbing a map on their way to bed. Some mumbled a good night others left silently. Hadrian waited till everyone left and the older students began to mill around. He took a map and went to Snape how seemed to know that he would want to talk and therefore was still in their common room.

“Follow me.” He simply ordered and went out towards his office. Hadrian followed. Now he would have fun.

 

They were seated in comfortable leather chairs. Severus allowed himself a glass of red wine while Harry simple requested some fruit juice. Snacks were on the table between them as a curtesy from the elves.

“So, Severus… you here?” began Hadrian. “Well somehow I do have to earn a living.” – “We both know there are better jobs available for one such as you.” Snape simply nodded Hadrian was right.

“I can and I won’t treat you differently from the other students.” – “I never expected you to do that. But I demand your respect when we are alone like this.”

“You demand?!” snarled Severus. There were few people who could demand something from him. Yet this brat…

“Yes I demand as Heir of Satan as Son to Lucifer your sworn master I demand your respect and your obedience! Do not think that just because I am young I will not stand up for what I deserve.”

“What you deserve?! You said it yourself my sworn master is Satan himself and not some brat he chose to toy with! You are as detestable as your father and just as arrogant. I will do a…”

He never got to finish because one moment Hadrian sat before him the next he was in his lap holding a silver dagger to his throat. A small drop of blood ran down his throat into his black collar.

“I deserve your obedience. As a Hound of Satan I expected more from you at least knowledge about how to save your own hide. First Offense is taken, Severus. You know what will happen if you gather three.”

Severus, resident potion master in Hogwarts, spy at the last war in magical Britain and Hound of Satan, only had time to widen his eyes before suddenly he was on the ground face to the ground and could not move. His robe vanished as did his shirt he wore underneath. His bare upper body touched the ice cold stone yet he was hot and shivered. He was in deep shit. That was all he could think before the dagger sliced his skin open and the creature on top of him mumbled words he had no hope to understand. It hurt more than anything else he ever lived through short of the Cruciatus Curse. He screamed his throat hoarse even though no sound escaped.

It did not take the green eyed devil more than ten seconds to crave into the base of his back six inches over the cleft of his buttocks. After he was done he sat back into his chair and with another murmured word Severus was clothed again. The wound would not bleed he knew that. It was an offense mark. With the third his life would be over. He swallowed and moved slowly and tenderly sat in his own chair.

After some time in silence only broken by Severus deep breaths Hadrian spoke again. “I do believe you know understand your position better Hound. Am I right?” Severus nodded. “Yes, young master. Please accept my apology for my rude behavior.” The boy simply nodded not giving anything away. Slowly he stood up. “Kneel before me.”

Severus swallowed again. He hated to kneel before anybody. But he was a Slytherin and one offense mark was more than he ever wanted to collect. So he kneeled before this child and bowed his head. A faint chuckle could be heard before the door was opened and closed. A soft “Good night” hung in the air and Severus took a deep breath. He was in deep shit indeed. And now he needed something several times stronger than wine. He needed Firewhiskey and not just a measly glass. No right now he needed a bottle and nothing less.

 

Harry hummed the next morning. When he finally got to the dorms he had found out that he would share his room with Blaise for the next seven years. It seemed as if always two boys shared one room. He liked that principle. Blaise was long past out when he entered the room. The offense craving from the last evening still made him giddy. Breakfast was good and the time tables were handed out. His days were fairly light with only potions, charms, transfiguration, history, defense, astrology and herbology. He had three different lessons in double periods Monday to Thursday and only two at Friday. Compared to what Lucifer had him done this was nothing. It suited Hadrian just fine because thanks to this he would have enough time for the library and to discover the secrets of this castle.

Blaise had tried to ask about his late whereabouts the night before but as Harry didn’t answer he soon gave up and gossiped about the teachers.

“So Snape you already know then there is McGonagall. She is strict but fair. Not much dirt on her. Sprout is the round woman beside her, herbology. And you wouldn’t believe what a looker she was in her school time here. Mum showed me photos. Why she is now a small ball rolling around I can only speculate. Next on line we have Flitwick our charms professor. He is wicked. Winning eight international dueling champion chips he is one of the best out there. Professor Sinestra teaches astrology and if one trusts the older students even more once you are older.” There he waggled with his eyebrows.

Harry just arched one of his and asked: “Aren’t you too young to even know about those things?”

“Black widow is all I will answer. And you seemed to know exactly what I meant, so you can’t say anything.” – “Touché.” Harry answered and ate another waffle.

“However, as we are indeed too young to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, let’s talk about Quirrell. He is the worst ever defense against the dark arts teacher. Hell he has been the muggle professor before his Sabbath year. Strange guy if you ever met one. He claims a vampire is after him and is afraid of his own shadow. He can be lucky that wizards very rarely have heart strokes as otherwise he would be long dead.”

Hadrian just nodded along and ate his breakfast. He would wait and see. Lucifer said there was more to Quirrell than met the eye and he should let him do as he pleases. Well, he never forbad him to find out what Quirrell’s secret was. He grinned he had found his first project.

 

Time flew by and Hadrian couldn’t believe how easy the school course was. He knew he was ahead of his classmates but as he talked to older students and found out what they were taught he was astonished because he was on his way to learn third year material. Only some topics from third year were still unknown to him and that did not even cover half the things he had learnt from Lucifer. Hadrian had learned about Black magic, Demon magic, Angel magic – admittedly that only in theory as Lucifer simply hated that branch of magic, but really who could blame him – and then there was the whole philosophic aspect of magic. Honestly, he missed the evenings when he discussed the origin of magic with Satan or simple ethics. Even though Satan was by far older than anybody else Hadrian knew, he was not God and he did not know every secret of life. He even admitted that he thought there were other gods beside the one true God, although he never met any other.

However such drabble was not discussed in Hogwarts, most students (and teachers) did not even question the gifts they were given. As he already knew what was taught he finished his assignments during lessons. The first week was funny because most of the teachers made a big fuss about it. Well McGonagall made a big fuss, Flitwick just asked a few questions and when it became clear that he knew about the lesson left him in peace. Binns the ghost who taught History of magic did not even notice but he hardly noticed anything. Snape left him in peace as long as he had a finished potion at the end of the lesson. And Quirrell well Quirrell was a completely different matter altogether.

At first Harry was really disappointed in his first chosen project. Seriously, that teacher was a pain to listen to. However Hadrian noticed a few instances when the stutter ceased to be and the voice changed from high pitched to a nice smooth timbre. In addition their professor sometimes noticed things even though his back was turned to the class. Altogether Hadrian was interested. Satan had dropped some hints and gave him reading material before he left so sadly he soon figured out what was his defense professor’s secret. The only question left was if their esteemed headmaster Albus Dumbledore knew who Quirrell brought back from his Sabbath in Romania.

That had been another fun discussion. On his third day Snape told him the headmaster wanted him to come to his office after dinner. Honestly Harry had thought he would summon him sooner, well even he could not know everything.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x flashback to third evening in Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s office  x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

The gargoyle leapt to the side and the staircase circled upwards.

“Come Mister Hasatan, the headmaster is waiting.” Snape commented and stepped on the stairs. Hadrian silently followed. What questions would the headmaster ask? Surely he would want to know everything about his father and what happened at the Dursleys. Still contemplating how he should answer he was brought out of his musing when he heard an old man through the door.

“Come in, Severus, Harry my boys.”

The doors opened and showed a circular office filled with old books, even older looking scrolls, strange devices and many portraits of former headmaster who all watched them. In the middle was a huge desk with many papers on top of it and Albus Dumbledore sitting behind on a big chair which looked a lot like a thrown. On his right side was a perch with a sleeping phoenix and the sorting head was to his left side in a shelf.

“Please take a seat Harry. Severus thank you for escorting him, you can leave now.”

Hadrian took his chair and made himself comfortable, this would be fun. Severus stood still.

A perplexed headmaster looked at him and motioned with his eyes to the door and when his potion master still did not move he raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“According to Hogwarts charter chapter 24 paragraph 1: ‘Discussions between the headmaster and a student have to be in attendance of either the head of house or the guardian of said student and if both parties are not available the deputy headmaster should be in attendance or if he is also not able to attend another head of house or teacher.’”

Both eyebrows were briefly raised. But only for a moment then the headmaster smiled a grandfatherly smile and his eyes twinkled. “Yes of course, thank you for reminding me, my dear boy. Please take a seat, take a seat. Tea? Lemon drop?”

Both Hadrian and Severus shook their heads.

“Well that is saddening, both are exquisite.” – “Thank you for your offer, Headmaster, but I just finished dinner and as such I am neither hungry nor thirsty.”

“That is okay, my boy. Now…” He never got to finish his sentence as Hadrian interrupted him: “Please accept my apologies, esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore but I am not your boy nor is my first name Harry it is Hadrian and I do take offense in you calling me incorrect names or improper.”

Again Dumbledore looked quite shocked. In the last thirty years nobody and especially not a student ever had dared to interrupt him. However he did gather himself quickly and carried on.

“No offense taken my… Hadrian. I asked you to come to my office as I would like to ask you a couple of questions.” – “Fire away.”

At that statement even Severus looked at him strangely.

“Good, well then. First: Could you please tell me how you came in the care of Mister Hasatan?”

“He rescued me.” – “From your relatives, the Dursleys?” – “Yes.” – “But they were your relatives, what could have happened that you had to be rescued?” – “Bad things.” – “Hadrian, could you please be a bit more specific?” – “No, I do not see how it matters.”

Albus seemed to notice that he could not get him to reveal more about what happened, so he asked instead: “And Mister Hasatan, your guardian, he takes good care of you?” – “Yes.” – “Could you please tell me more about him?” – “What would you want to know?” – “Well, for example what is his first name, where do you live, what kind of person is your guardian and did he teach you magic?” – “Mister Hasatan is Mister Hasatan or Sir, the school owl found me so you should know that bit, he is strong and independent and yes.”

The headmaster was perplexed. Harry answered his questions but that did not help at all and somehow he looked at him but never made eye contact so he could not even use legilimency on him. And it infuriated him to no end. Ales he could not let it show, it was also really hard not to call him boy. The nerve! Compared to him, the great Albus Dumbledore he was but a child, why did he fight? Why was he not like the others? And that Mister Hasatan was a troublesome fellow if he was indeed as independent and strong as the boy seemed to believe. That conviction was just not normal. And who would not tell their adopted child their own first name!?If the discussion went on like this he would pull his beard out in frustration. He got nowhere like this. The last two days he tried to get information about this mister Hasatan who adopted his savior. However all he got was that he was a rich and influent person. Nothing else was known. Albus did not know his first name, did not know his heritage and he had no way to contact him. Taking a deep breath he tried again.

“What kind of magic did he taught you?” – “Not much.” – “My… Hadrian… will you tell me about your life with mister Hasatan?” – “No.”

Flatly, without hesitation a simple no, Albus couldn’t believe it. “But surely…” he began.

“Why?” interrupted Hadrian. “Why?” repeated a bewildered Dumbledore. Nobody questioned him!! “Yes, why do you want to know? Is it common that the headmaster asks such questions? What does it concern you? I am neither abused nor neglected so I do not know why I should tell you anything.”

“Now look. You are a very important person in our world, my boy. I do not know how much your guardian told you but you are famous and…” – “I know why I am famous and I don’t understand why you would hail me as a hero when in fact I only survived because of the protection from my mother. As this is a school you especially as headmaster should not treat the students differently just because of fame. That is inexcusable. And again I protest to being called your boy. Furthermore I still want to know why you are enquiring about my life.”

With a look that Severus would almost describe as helpless, Albus silently asked for his assistance. However he was not a spy for nothing and he could see the bewilderment and anger the headmaster expertly hid. But the offense mark was still fresh and Severus has chosen his side.

“As head of house I do have to ask the same thing, headmaster. Why are you wasting our time? Hadrian shows great talent in all his classes and I believe he already found a good friend in Mister Zabini. There should be no reason for this questioning.”

For a brief moment you could see the fury in the headmaster’s eyes. Then the twinkle was back.

“Well gentlemen, please understand that I was simply worried. But if you insist that there is nothing to worry about I think I will have to let you go. However please know that my door will always be open to you and if you wish to talk to me, simply come.”

“Thank you for you offer, Headmaster Dumbledore.” – “Then please go and enjoy the rest of your evening. Severus, please make sure the boy does find his way and come back later. I want to discuss something with you. Good bye, Hadrian.”

“Good evening.” With those parting words he left the headmaster’s office and went to Severus’ quarters. When the doors closed behind Severus he let go and laughed himself silly. Even Severus had a rare smile on his face although it could still be mistaken for a smirk.

“That was hilarious.” Hadrian exclaimed. “He was really frustrated that is true.” Severus commented.

As his laughter died down Harry walked up to Severus and placed his hand directly over his heart, where is mark as a Hell Hound was. “It pleases me greatly that you finally chose your side, my Hound.”

Severus hung his head in submission. “I offended my young master once and it will never happen again. My master Satan was and will be always my side.”

“Show me.” Hadrian demanded and Severus complied. He hated the tremors in his hands but he opened his robes and his shirt underneath and let both fall to the ground.

Over his heart was a cross upside-down with a roses winding around it. The cross was black, the stem of the rose was grey and the two roses were blood red and seemed to glow in the candlelight.

“You are my Hound.” Hadrian whispered and Severus got goosebumps all over. Not because he was cold but because of that being in front of him. He was only eleven years old but there was something dark and sinister in his aura. Cool fingers touched his mark and he shivered. Suddenly Hadrian’s nail cut his skin and a bloodied finger was pressed into the cut. Again a whisper in a foreign language and the next moment he felt how his mark was expanding. When he looked at his chest he saw two dark green bat-like wings in the background of the cross. And he knew he was truly Hadrian’s now.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x End flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

That had been a good evening. Of course with so much time on his hands he could do a few things more then he thought he could. As such he already had a quarter of the castle mapped out and explored the library to his heart content. Even the situation in his house had settled down and quiet fast on top of that.

In the beginning everybody was unsure about how to act around him because of what happened during the first night in the common room. Malfoy began to assemble followers when it became clear that Hadrian would not make any moves. He only really interacted with Blaise Zabini who was respected but who was no part of the pureblood circle which had been groomed since the birth of the children. However Malfoy’s followers wanted to act against Hadrian so they dared to question the young Malfoy heir to often. Hence the confrontation which occurred one evening in the common room. Well confrontation may be the wrong word seeing as Draco ended up humiliated and with a broken nose. Since then Hadrian was the unofficial leader of the first years. Out of their common room however Malfoy still seemed to command the others around.

So altogether everything went according to the young Satan’s plans. There was however one big annoyance in form of one Ronald Bilius Weasley who thought that Harry, the Boy-who-lived, should have been a Gryffindor and his best friend. But seeing as Harry was sorted into Slytherin and his best friend was another snake Ronald thought Harry was a Dark Lord in the making and tried to convince every other student. However he only managed to annoy them and became an outsider really fast. Hadrian still had to laugh when he thought about the epic row Ron once had with Hermoine, another Gryffindor girl. It seemed Ron once again tried to convince his fellow housemate of the evil in Hadrian Hasatan during lunch in the great hall. Suddenly yelling was heard: “Ronald Weasley, if you open your mouth one more time before you finished chewing I will hex you till you are blue and green. And stop already with those baseless, annoying, from jealousy born rants about Hadrian! I’ve had enough! Having to watch you eat like a pig is bad enough but also having to hear your endless rants kills every appetite I may have!”

“Oh stop it you annoying know-it-all! Nobody likes you with your big teeth and bushy hair! You are a teacher’s pet and your lectures are more annoying than I could ever hope to be.”

Every student had looked in his direction at the beginning of Hermoine’s rant and saw in disgust how food flew everywhere during his first sentence. While it was true that Hermoine often corrected her classmates she was well liked once Lavender Brown and the Patil twins talked to her about her way of correcting. Now many first years went to the smart Gryffindor if they did not understand something. So it was not surprising that Lavender defended her friend: “Idiot! You have no manners left in you! Hermoine is a big help to all of us and you are ten – no hundreds of thousands of times more annoying than she is!”

What made that moment unforgettable was the next student who everybody thought was a shy and silent spoken boy. Because of the silent that followed Lavender’s statement, Neville Longbottom’s quiet voice was clearly heard. He exclaimed full of disgust: “I have never met another person who resembled a pig more than you. You are a disgrace to your family and the house of Gryffindor.”

Those who were seated near Neville later told that he was unlucky to be hit with most of the half-chewed food that Ron spat around. After that statement McGonagall finally deemed it enough and went to her house’s table. “Ronald Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for your bad attitude and another twenty for your lack of table manners. I have already talked with you about them, as it seems you do not understand what I tried to explain to you, from now on you will eat your meals with Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary until she says you can join us again. Furthermore you get the next four weekends detention with Caretaker Filch. I am sure he is happy about your help. I will also write to your mother. Miss Granger, Miss Brown and Mister Longbottom for this time I will let your language and you making a scene go but only because I completely understand where you are coming from and cannot find any error in your statements. Nevertheless I ask you to please refrain from further displays such as these.” And with that she turned around and seated herself to the left of Dumbledore’s empty thrown.  The hall was silent for a few moments and then the whispers and gossip began. Ron with a head redder than his hair stood up and ran out of the great hall completely humiliated. At dinner he got a howler from his mom, luckily for him only the hospitals patron Madame Pomfrey heard what his mother told him as otherwise he would be no doubt mercilessly teased about it.

 

So all in all in the six weeks Harry attended Hogwarts a lot had happened already and even more was to come.


	4. Hell is my playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I am, a little faster than last time!   
> Thanks to my amazing beta: Nanami_Kuri (love you)  
> No warnings for this chapter  
> Disclaimer: same old same old not mine
> 
> have fun, enjoy and please review or kudo :)

  1. Chapter – Hell is my playground



 

_So all in all in the six weeks Harry attended Hogwarts a lot had already happened and even more was to come._

 

It was mid- October the weather getting colder and colder and more and more students stayed in the castle to avoid the sharp cold wind and icy rain. Even Harry admitted that he really could do without this dreadful weather. Right now it was lunch time and he listened to Blaise who told him the latest gossip. Suddenly a part of the students fell silent and Harry looked up to see what caused the stir. And there in the big double doors stood Ronald Weasley. It seems he finally learned how to eat. The further he went the more students noticed him and fell silent. A faint red tint blossomed on his cheeks but at least he showed why he was a lion seeing as he nevertheless kept marching on. He seated himself and began eating all the while being scrutinized by the rest of the hall.

As the drama was finished Harry went back to his food even though it was not as good as what the elves in Hell Manor made. The others caught on and also began eating. There wasn’t much to see anyway as there were too many students blocking their view. Lunch came to an end and Harry stood up to go to DADA. Miraculously – at least for the other students – their lessons got better and better. Harry of course knew why the usually stuttering teacher suddenly seemed to be competent and was a fluent speaker in their lessons. It was actually pretty easy to achieve and for him it was a win-win situation seeing as he brought Quirrell’s possessor to the front and at the same time could hold a nice conversation. Of course they had to talk about first year stuff but still! Last time they talked about the importance of correct wand movement and why more experienced wizards could be sloppier or even forgo the original altogether.

With Harry the whole first year Slytherins stood up. They had accepted him as a leader but after what happened with Malfoy and the others that weekend it was no wonder. Already before Malfoy challenged him – again – they had known he was stronger than most of them but also not interested in their politics. However Malfoy Jr. of course couldn’t leave the matter well enough alone. At least he had proven that he was smart enough to know that an enemy not dead was still an enemy. Hence his late Friday evening challenge.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x flashback, Slytherin common room, Friday evening x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

He was lounging on a coach just listening to the whispered words in the common room. To the others it almost seemed as if he had dozen of if it weren’t for his eyes which sometimes opened and looked around. The Slytherin common room was a good place to interact or do homework with fellow classmates. Study desks were in one corner near some shelfs with books and the other part was dominated from large black couches and chairs. There was a big fireplace and some torches in corners were the light and warmth from the fireplace did not reach. One part of a wall was a huge window showing a part of the Black Lake which gave the room a bluish green ting.

Of course this being the house of the cunning and ambitious there was a hierarchy and therefore certain places belonged to specific people in the hierarchy. The leader also nicknamed King always got the couches near the fireplace and the next seven in hierarchy were nicknamed Knights and all had their own places. Each year had one Knight.

During the first four weeks of school the positions had been claimed and fought over. Their King was Felix Canter*his second Marcus Flint, next in line was actually a fifth year and after him was the leader of the sixth years. That ranking duel was epic Harry sat in the arena and was giddy from all the dark magic which was released. After them were the leaders from each year top to bottom. The arena was as the name indicated a colosseum like round room deep in the dungeons which Snape showed them when the first challenge was issued. After the library it was Harry’s favorite room.

Alas there he had been relaxing after another week of school when Malfoy decided his place as a Knight wasn’t warranted.

“Hasatan, I challenge you to a duel for the seventh Knight rank and leader of first years.” Malfoy’s voice was clear and rang through the common room. Everybody stopped what they did even the King followed the exchanges with halfhearted interest.

In the meantime Harry sat straighter but still managed to lounge in his chair. He inspected his nails and saw in the corner of his eyes how Malfoy flushed red in anger. Only then did he ask: “And on what grounds do you challenge me, Heir Malfoy?”

“Obvious disregard of your house!” Harry lifted one eyebrow, silently asking if he was serious. Anger filled Draco’s voice: “You may have some wits and power however I have yet to see a single ambitious action from you. There is nothing you seem to strive for and nothing you seem to want. Therefore you would better fit in Ravenclaw than insulting us Snakes with your lazy behavior! Furthermore as a Knight such behavior is unacceptable!”

At that Harry had to chuckle and this time it was Malfoy who lifted an eyebrow in a silent question. “Please answer a couple of questions for me. First: Do you know who has the best marks in our grade Malfoy?” – “That would be that Gryffindor mudblood”, answered Draco puzzled not understanding why he asked such a question. Hadrian looked around and saw that they had to whole attention of the Slytherin house. This was great; finally he would have some fun.

“Wrong. It is me. Second: Did you ever see me writing anything outside of lessons? Even one single assignment?” A small frown appeared on Malfoys forehead. Carefully thinking about it he realized that he didn’t and therefore shook his head.

“Then last question, what do you think it is I am writing during the lessons?” – “But you don’t write in lessons; you only take notes. Admittedly you are always able to master the spells during the lessons. While we are mastering our spells you just sit there and read most of the time and at others you help those around you. Altogether you do nothing really noteworthy.” Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“Wrong again Malfoy Junior. I am always first to enter the classroom and ask the teacher about the lesson they plan for the day and the assignment. While the whole class goes through the theory behind the spell I am writing the assignment and not notes. Admittedly McGonagall made a big fuss in the beginning but that was solved when I transfigured a feather in an apple and the apple to a pin and then back to a feather. Since then I come in, she tells me what spell you are learning, I show her that I already know about it, she gives me the topic for our work and that’s it.”

By that point the whole common room openly stared at him. Then somebody said: “Now he can challenge you because you lied.” Lucky for him that there were so many students in the common room otherwise Harry would have hexed him for that insult.

Blaise next to him snorted. “I am sitting next to him in all lessons and was actually there when he showed McGonagall his talent. I swear on my magic that what he just told you is the truth.” His wand lit up shortly. “Lumos. Nox.” He intoned proofing that he indeed still had his magic. With this oath the whispers that had arisen at Harry’s explanation stopped abruptly.

“My claim stands nevertheless. You, Hasatan, do not possess a single ambitious bone. Therefore I challenge you, do you accept or are you to afraid?”

Then and there Harry realized that he wasn’t only magically ahead of his classmates but also mentally because honestly, taunting? He sighed. Well Lucifer did mention something like that in his last letter. How had he phrased it again? Ah yes, like that: _“I expect you not to be my Heir exclusively for your amusement but additionally for entire diverse reasons, as you ought to know by now. We do play not only with what is ours but with all of them for they shall kneel before us and worship us as it is our right to be reverenced.”_ Yeah it has definitely been a letter from his Satan with a still far too big of an ego. But who was he to deny his father. However he did not plan to fight all small shrimps up to the juicy opponents who would actually be a challenge.

“Malfoy Junior. Let’s make a deal.” Everyone in the room leaned forward. What kind of deal would he strike? Up till now nobody had an idea what the boy-who-lived had up his sleeves as he had kept to himself with minimal socializing. But they had not forgotten the reaction of their head of house. However as the young Malfoy pointed out he did not seem to want anything at all.

“What kind of deal?” Malfoy was not stupid. He knew realistically that his chances at winning weren’t very high. The first time he had challenged Harry it had been in a corridor out of the eyes of everyone and that was probably the only reason why he could still demand respect from his fellow housemates.

Hadrian Hasatan could be more than cruel. He had seen it that day when he looked up and saw how he stared down on him with something unbelievable dark swirling in those eyes. At that moment he knew that the Boy-who-lived had killed and probably even tortured in cold blood. Draco had seen something similar in his father’s eyes when he came home one night and had specks of blood still on his robes. It had been really late almost in the early morning hours when he had arrived. Draco had not been able to sleep so he had planned to crawl in his parent’s bed. However the ice-cold grey eyes of his father had stopped him. At that time he did not understood what it meant but as he got older and saw his father more often it clicked. Lucius has never seen him and he hadn’t mentioned it, ever. The truth was too cruel for his fragile mind which still wanted a father with whom he could cuddle. He did not want to think about the blood which probably drenched his father’s hands.  
The boy who had chuckled at his crumbled form however had had an even more sadistic look on his face than his father back then and he had only just managed to hold his bladder’s content.

“I will beat the third Knight Miss Queensbury and afterwards I will challenge the King himself. Of course I will win both duels and become King.” Yelling and wild shouting echoed throughout the  -formerly quiet - common room and the normally composed snakes outraged at the gall of this first year! It mattered not that it was Harry Hasatan, the Boy-who-lived and slayer of you-know-who. Felix, the King, stayed calm. He silently casted a silencing charm and it was blissfully quiet again. He opened his mouth to comment when Harry suddenly stood and said: “Thank you very much. Really helpful. Please fellow housemates understand that I would challenge the King himself immediately however seeing as I have yet to prove my worth it is not my place and as such I will take out the third Knight first. Now back to our deal, Draco, may I call you that?”

Silence. Then Draco pointed to his mouth in annoyance. “Oh I forget, here.” He waved his wand and Draco stared at him as did the rest of the room for a fact but Harry took no notice of. “Well. Thanks and yes, you may…” – “Very good” interrupted Harry “Now let’s see. If I cannot uphold my end of the deal however unlikely that is, I will be your slave for the rest of the year and will never challenge you for position of Knight or King.”

The young Malfoy heir did not have to think about it for long. That deal was the best he would get. Of course even with Harry King he would not automatically be a Knight however with a new King there always followed a new ranking and every year had to have a Knight. Therefore that would be his chance. Thanks to his upbringing – which was purely to mold him into a perfect Slytherin and politician - he knew that he could be grateful that Harry had not yet told anybody about his first challenge and that if he tried to bargain now he most likely would use that moment to reveal his secret. Therefore he had to grab this chance. Furthermore if he could not beat the Knight or the King - and he had his doubts about it; however cruel and sadistic the boy wonder seemed to be - he would be save from him for the rest of his school years.

“We have a deal.” – “Perfect. Would you do me a favor and inform Professor Snape about the challenges issued? Tell him we will meet him in the arena.” Draco nodded and walked out.

While they discussed their deal the rest of the common room still was too shocked to speak. Hadrian Hasatan, the Boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world had broken through their King’s spell and to top it off without any struggle. A few of the more magically savvy students looked calculating to Felix Canter. They understood the magnitude of the feat as it meant that at least magically Hasatan had more power than Canter. It was not a widely known fact but you could only cancel a spell in such a short amount of time if you overpowered it. Otherwise you were forced to chant quite a bit more to unravel it and cancel the spell’s effect. What would Canter do? It was his right to deny the challenge issued however that would mean that he was afraid to fight Hadrian. With the cancellation of his spell he was forced to fight the threat to his position. But the question was ‘how’ as Hasatan clearly had more power.

Their musing was answered shortly after the Malfoy heir left.

“Well then, let us go to the arena. As King I grant you the challenge to the third Knight. However before you have the right to challenge me you will also have to defeat my Second.”

Harry nodded once before he inclined his head.

“Do you want to make a bet, oh great King?” was asked in a taunting way oozing with sarcasm. It did what it should as Canter almost shouted in anger: “Pray tell Hasatan what kind of bet do you wish to make?” That shrimp had the gall to taunt him! He may have broken through his spell however that was probably through deer dumb luck. He would not be ridiculed by a first year. He could see the calculating glances the some of the older students threw at him. He was stronger! He was that shrimp’s King and he would demand the respect that he was due. 

“It is a simple one. If I beat Miss Queensbury our third Knight in less than a minute I get to fight you directly. Otherwise I will fight how you demanded.” – “Under a minute? My, someone does have a big head. Okay we have a bet. If you beat her in less than sixty seconds you may duel me directly. And now go to the arena I am sure Snape is already wondering if Heir Malfoy tricked him.”  He swished his wand and the whispers began.

Had there been a student from another house in the dungeons, they would have seen the whole house going to another room as one big mass whispering and sometimes even yelling at one another. Luckily the dungeons were deserted and nobody was spooked out of their mind seeing as the house which was always silent and calculating behaved almost as bad as Gryffindors.

 

Snape was reading the latest potion journal when someone knocked on his door. With a deep sigh he put it way and opened his door to see his godson standing before him with excitement shining in his eyes. He only ever looked like this if he got a new broom or if there was a fight. This imp of a godson of his had a huge fascination with dueling. Immediately he was on guard, what had happened?

“Head of House, ranking challenges were issued and accepted, your presence will be needed in the arena.” Severus was surprised, ranking challenges were generally finished at this time. Seeing as the last one was issued already two weeks ago he wondered who could… then he remembered his young Master and accepted the natural course of life. No more general.

“Who did Mister Hasatan challenge?” Draco was shortly surprised that his godfather already knew who would be fighting but then decided there were more pressing matters to attend to. The duel would soon start and his typically excitement got the better of him. He was already giddy with anticipation. Of course it was not a set deal that Hadrian would lose the duel. But if he was good enough to beat them _both_ … Oh, it would simply be brilliant. At this point he honestly did not care who won and who lost.

“I challenged Hasatan for his rank as seventh Knight. However we made a deal. He will fight against the third Knight and afterwards the King. If he wins, I will have a chance to get my place as Knight. If he loses he will become my slave for one year and will never issue a ranking challenge against me. They will await you in the arena.”

Nodding shortly Severus casted an Accio to get his medi- bag and stepped out to follow his godson. This would be bloody.

They arrived to an empty arena and Snape looked at Draco expectantly. He however only shrugged his shoulder. It was then that they heard the sound of dozens of feet coming towards them. Both raised their eyebrows. If that sound could be believed the entire house was on its way. However if they thought about it for only a second it was to be expected seeing as a mere first year challenged their King albeit indirect.

Felix Canter and Harry Hasatan entered first and after them were Canter’s second and all other Knights. They were followed closely by the whole house which seated themselves in the stands around the arena. Special seats in the front row were left open for the King and the Knights.

On the fighting grounds stood Snape with Canter, Flint, Queensbury, Malfoy and Hasatan in a ring to discuss the rules and challenges. Canter explained the extra bet he made with his seventh Knight and all was set. The dueling rules were discussed and Snape went to his stand. Only Queensbury and Hadrian were left on the stage. Snape casted a whole array of protection spells and ignored the intrigued looks from some of the older and more advanced students when they noticed that he casted different wards than usual.

“You will bleed, Hasatan. I will chip you in pieces. As if a mere first year could beat me!” Queensbury was more than angry  - she was furious. That imp insulted her with his bet to their King and she would show him the wrath of a woman.

“We will see about that” was the smug answer she got. In a huff she paced the ten steps as ordered by Snape.

“Turn and bow. On three. One. Two. Three.”

Queensbury fired a bone-crashing and an organ- repellent spell in short succession and threw three dark cutting spells in between. It was so nice that the happenings could not be told about. A complex secret ward in the arena prevented that and therefore she could cast all the spells she wanted. Cackling in glee she was sure Hasatan would be lying bleeding on the ground.

The next thing she knew was that her back was burning and blood gushed from her right arm and left leg. She crumbled to the floor instantly crying out in pain. Suddenly she couldn’t hear her voice anymore and next thing she felt was a magical gag that prevented her from speaking or even breathing through her mouth. Seeing as she was in tears and snot run freely out of her nose efficiently blocking half of the rest of her breath way she felt as if she did not get any air at all. At that moment she cursed herself for demanding that the forfeit only counted if it was spoken aloud or the participant unconscious. Now she knew why a cruel smirk had formed on Hasatan’s lips and why he so readily accepted her demand. Normally Snape could also call the duel to a halt however she herself decided to forgo that protection and she would feel the consequences momentarily.

Since the beginning of the duel only ten seconds had passed. Hadrian stood above the clearly defeated girl and silently casted some curses. She would have an interesting week. Only when he finished did he wave his wand again and casted loud and clear: “Stupefy.”

“End!” yelled Snape immediately. He had known that his young Master had power but this! He had seen the wand movements Hadrian had cast on his fallen classmates and knew them to be curses, very cruel curses even though he did not know all purposes. That was the danger of the arena however in all his years Harry Hasatan was the first first- year student who had realized that leeway and to actually know ‘traditional curses’* and how to use them accordingly. The match had been over after only 40 seconds. Every student realized that Queensbury would have one hell of a day tomorrow. Not only because of his curses but also because of his swift actions in the first ten seconds of the duel. That had been an amazing feat to see and most of the spectators did not even really see how Hadrian managed to get from one place to another in such a short time.

Well if Queensbury would only be sore for a day, but taking the time his young Master took to cast the curses into consideration it could also be a week. Forcefully stopping his musings Snape rushed to the fighting ground and imploringly looked at Hasatan.

“Only the wounds.” He nodded. The winner decided everything. That was the cruel rule in this arena. Hastily he made his way to his student and began healing the wounds. The cuts were deep and she had lost quite some blood but at least the burns on her back were easily healed. He murmured spell after spell and then applied some potions and lastly casted a ‘Rennervate’ and gave her two blood- replenishing potions and send her to a seat.

Suddenly Blaise started clapping and soon the others followed some even whistled while others asked what he had casted in the end. All Hadrian did was stand there and stare at the King with a knowing smirk, an eyebrow lifted in a silent, mocking challenge.

Canter stood and walked to the fighting grounds. He would teach that little twerp a lesson. Thanks to that display he would not make the mistake to underestimate the clearly advanced first year. Plans formed in his head and spells were sorted through. He would be ready to snap his head off.

Queensbury was sitting in the background supported by another fifth year. Canter and Hadrian stood with Snape in the ring.

“Rules?” asked Snape hoping that Canter was not as stupid as Queensbury.

“No Unforgiveables, no permanent harm and the first draw of blood will decide it all.” Canter declared. As he was the one challenged and furthermore the King he got to choose. However the challenger can add to the rules or propose a change.

Hadrian smirked and looked at his Hound. He was pleased to see that he immediately understood that he would propose a change and that it would be a cruel change.

“I demand that the blood has to drop on the floor.” At this Canter looked at him strange and Snape with something between horror and awe.

“If you want to stand for two more seconds that is your choice. Deal.” Canter agreed however when he saw the cruel smirk appearing on Hasatan’s face it got him thinking. What had the Boy-who-lived up his sleeve? It was almost unheard of manipulating wizard’s blood because the original magic prevented magic to be cast on the blood. However some very old and very dark tomes spoke of such feats. Canter looked at his opponent. There was no way he knew anything about it. Impossible. There had to be another reason... Maybe? Yes it had to be a diversion! He played mind-games with him! As if he would fall for a trick as old as his triple- great- grand-father. Canter snorted. He would win.

“Well then take your positions. On three.” Snape said and got in position. After he looked at his young Master he casted another layer of wards after all it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x End flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Even now he had to smirk. He had so totally dominated that duel. Canter was still in bed but only for today after all he had agreed not to kill him. Thanks to a spell Satan had taught him he was able to manipulate blood freely, well for five minutes. However he was not a demon and as such had to deal with some backlash. Though thanks to his faithful Hound he could visit his father and he was able to minimize the damage done. Of course he was told in a stern and cold voice how utterly overboard he had gone but Hadrian had seen the glee and pleasure in his guardian’s eyes and therefore was not regretting his actions. Anything to please Him.

“Hasatan.” Nobody else but Ron spat and efficiently stopped his thoughts. Looking around Harry noticed that they arrived at their charms’ classroom.

“Weasley.” – “You are an evil and dark wizard! I know you will become the next dark lord and when the time comes I will tell everyone that I told them so!”

Harry looked at him blankly. Wondering if so much stupidity actually hurt or not. Well if he looked at Weasley he doubted that he even knew how shallow and self-righteous he sounded. He just shook his head deciding that it was not worth answering.

“Ha! You do not even claim otherwise! I knew it! With you being such a slimy snake it was obvious that you have betrayed us! You –“

“Shut up, Weasle! Nobody here wants to hear what you have to say about Hadrian! You are more annoying than Fairy on Leprechaun gold!” Malfoy interrupted him.

“Already licking boots Malfoy, just like your father. Is it a family thing?” Ron fired back.

Draco already wanted to insult him back when suddenly he fell silent again and only looked angrily at Ron.

“What is it? Nothing to say? Silence is as good as admitting things Malfoy! Don’t you see!” Ron flared his arms dramatically and motioned at the Slytherins. “They are all –“

“That will be enough Mister Weasley. 25 points from Gryffindor for insulting fellow school mates! And a weekend in detentions with Filch! I will speak with your Head of House about your behavior. Now in the classroom, all of you.” Came the enraged voice of Fillius Flitwick form behind them.

Silently the students streamed in the classroom and went to their seats. When Harry passed the professor he was told what the lesson was about. Silently nodding in acknowledgment he also took his seat.

Ron got worse and worse in his behavior, Hadrian noticed to himself. Well Halloween was just in two weeks and he was in need of some entertainment for the occasion. However he would be severely restricted in school. Huh. Whom was he even kidding, he loved a challenge and he was sure that his father would approve of his choice. With his mind set he began writing the assignment for charms: _Levitation spell, its history and uses._

 

It was after dinner and Blaise just finished with his DADA work. He read it over once again, nodded in agreement and spelled the ink dry. Satisfied with his finished job he rolled the parchment together and looked expectantly at Harry.

“What?” he asked amused. “What will you do with him, Weasley I mean?” Blaise voiced his question.

“Well you see Halloween is just around and what would be better than to spook someone? Just a little bit though.”

“You want to spook him?” was asked skeptically. “Yes and he will never forget it.” Only after that statement allowed Hadrian the smirk to spread. His eyes were almost twinkling in excitement.

“Ah and would my King be so inclined as to allow an audience?” Blaise asked with mirth. If Harry’s expression was to believe he would not want to miss this.

“Only if you think you can stomach my kind of spook Blaise.” Harry said seriously, it just would not do to be interrupted because his friend did not share his kind of humor.

“I am sure. Pretty please?” At first he was serious but then he tried doe eyes. Hadrian chuckled.

“If you want to watch you have to pay the entrance fee.”

Blaise thought about it. What could he give his King? It was clear that he knew way more than him. He would not need his help with anything. Maybe he could get him an old tome? But what if he already knew it? The stuff he had done in the duels had seemed to be pretty old and mysterious. Blaise looked at Harry, calculating.

“If I give you one free wish that will neither harm me and those important to me nor get me in a jeopardizing situation, will you let me not only watch you this once but also in the future?”

At that Hadrian returned the calculating gaze.

“Yes we have a deal. However I will want your oath on this wish Blaise as I am sure you can understand.”

With a sweet and almost childlike smile Harry demanded an oath from him and he could nothing but draw his wand and give his oath. That done his friend clapped in his hands and got up.

“Let’s play chess.” He simply said and went to get his set. Only out of sight did a smirk grace his face. First one in.  He wondered who would be next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is a deal, if you want to, I can do a special 7 chapter story about what exactly happens with Queensbury! I won't really mention it in the mainstory as it does not have anything to do with the plot really, but it is a nice excuse to write some smut (with dubious consent at best).
> 
> If there are some people interested in it, please tell me so, otherwise it will take me ages (if I write it at all).

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Hasatan: I choose to name Satan like this, because if you say "the devil" in Hebrew, it sounds like Hasatan.
> 
> Also, I plan for the next chapter to be longer than this. Depending on my muse, I will post the next chapter this week or next. My plan is to release a chapter a week at least. But no promises.


End file.
